


Новая глава

by Tykki



Category: Sanctuary (TV)
Genre: F/F, Post-Canon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-05
Updated: 2016-11-05
Packaged: 2018-08-29 02:44:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8472466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tykki/pseuds/Tykki
Summary: Шарлотта Бенуа не хочет упускать шанс, которым её поманили.
Бета - bfcure





	

Шарлотта Бенуа была, на самом деле, уверена, что тот уик-энд на маленьком острове серьёзно изменит её планы на ближайшие годы. Хелен Магнус была обворожительным ледоколом, ломающим все препятствия на своём пути и все представления о жизни – в чужих головах, и Шарлотта ни на минуту не верила, что после той пары дней они больше не увидятся.  
В конце концов, теперь она знала об абнормалах, да и Хелен неоднократно хвалила её за то, что она решила сделать с вирусом.  
Но, конечно, в тот момент Хелен было не до того, чтобы обсуждать планы с Шарлоттой: даже по тому немногому, что они при Шарлотте обсуждали с Ричардом Фелизом, стало понятно, что организация Хелен переживает кризис, и Хелен все силы бросила, чтобы удержать её на плаву.  
Поэтому Шарлотта подумала, что пока обмена телефонами достаточно, а потом она напомнит о себе, если вдруг Хелен с ней так и не свяжется.  
В конце концов, кажется, секс им понравился обеим? Почему бы (для начала) не предложить повторить?  
Так что Шарлотта ждала. Лаборатория перестала быть для неё таким уж интересным местом – теперь, когда она знала, что за дверью таится столько неизведанного. Но она ждала. Такой шанс второй раз не выпадет, надо его поймать уверенно и аккуратно.  
А потом в выпуске новостей Хелен Магнус заговорила об абнормалах.  
А потом… её дом выгорел дотла, и та же журналистка, которая брала у Хелен интервью, нейтральным тоном сообщила, что она числится в списках погибших.  
Шарлотта не могла в это поверить. Женщина, с которой она провела всего пару дней (но какие пару дней!), излучала жизнь, как никто другой, и не может быть, чтобы какой-то несчастный взрыв…  
Серьёзно, не может быть. Ну и что, что номер Хелен не отвечал. Шарлотта отказалась верить в её смерть и даже на свидания пару раз сходила именно в знак протеста, показывая, что никакой траур соблюдать не собирается.   
Она бы могла, даже несмотря на то, как мало Хелен знала. Смерть таких людей – всегда огромная потеря.  
Но Шарлотта не верила.  
Даже когда с головой бросилась в работу (увенчавшуюся публикацией, которую хвалили прямо наперебой), она не верила.  
И однажды поздно вечером её смартфон зазвонил.  
Номер был незнакомый, не тот, что когда-то оставляла ей Хелен, но Шарлотта потянулась за гаджетом, не сомневаясь, чей голос услышит.  
(Хотя, может быть, на секунду очень тихий внутренний голос сказал ей, что не знает, как пережить разочарование, если это будет не Хелен.)  
– Алло, – произнесла Шарлотта в трубку.  
– Прекрасная статья, – сказала на том конце Хелен, и Шарлотта слышала по голосу, что она улыбается. – Я вижу, ты всё так же бесконечно преданна своим исследованиям.  
– Ничего подобного, – возразила Шарлотта, радуясь тому, как спокойно говорит. – На самом деле, я ужасно недовольна тем, какой пласт знаний упускаю, и поэтому считаю мою работу своим врагом.  
Хелен Магнус прищёлкнула языком.  
– Так не пойдёт, – укоризненно заметила она. – Ты же любила науку, ты так о своей работе рассказывала, что тебя можно было часами слушать.  
– Ха, не смейся, – хмыкнула Шарлотта. – Что там для великой доктор Магнус какие-то там местечковые исследования…  
– Ну, как мы знаем, из местечковых исследований ещё такое может вырасти… – всё-таки засмеялась Хелен. – Но это подводит меня к цели моего звонка.  
– И что это за цель? – лениво поинтересовалась Шарлотта, с замиранием сердца понимая, что вот он, её шанс в жизни, расцветает прямо перед ней во всём своём великолепии.  
– Надеюсь, ты не страдаешь клаустрофобией?  
– Ни в малейшей форме.  
– Прекрасно, – обрадовалась Хелен. – Потому что я хотела бы предложить тебе лабораторию с таким оборудованием, которое пока даже не снилось современной науке на поверхности Земли, а так же возможность поработать с потенциально разумным вирусом. Но есть минус – работать придётся как раз не на поверхности Земли, а под ней.  
Всё в этой фразе было настолько прекрасно, что Шарлотта некоторое время смаковала её, ничего не отвечая.  
– Ты ещё здесь? – спросила Хелен, когда пауза затянулась.  
– Да, – энергично кивнула Шарлотта, косясь на шкаф, в котором прятался розовый чемодан. – Мне тоже нужно будет инсценировать свою смерть?  
Хелен Магнус рассмеялась ещё раз.  
– Ну, зачем так категорично, – сказала она. – Можно пока будет оформить бессрочный отпуск. Я могу устроить.  
В этом Шарлотта не сомневалась.  
– Когда и где мы встречаемся? – спросила она.  
– Я заберу тебя завтра в восемь утра, – ответила Хелен. – Жди у дома.  
Ну конечно же, Хелен знала, где она живёт.  
– О, приедешь лично? – надеясь, что флиртовать не разучилась, произнесла Шарлотта. – Я польщена… так не терпится меня увидеть?  
– Может, и не терпится, – лукаво заметила Хелен, и всё, это точно был флирт.   
Возможно, не одна Шарлотта вспоминала тот уикэнд. И, возможно, Хелен не скажет ей, что это был случайный необдуманный поступок, о котором лучше забыть.  
– Я буду готова завтра к восьми, – сказала она.  
– Прекрасно, – тепло ответила ей Хелен. – Добро пожаловать в Убежище, Шарлотта.


End file.
